The Bird and the Shark
by animedragongirl
Summary: Graphic yaoi. KisamexDeidara. Third chapter: Loss. Deidara deals with the loss of one partner, while Tobi acts like an idiot. Timeskip between chapters yet again.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **The series is not mine and never will be. In this world, anyway.

**Warning:** Graphic yaoi. Kisame x Deidara. If you don't like yaoi, don't say I didn't warn you if you read and are traumatized and/or disgusted.

**Edit:** I went through this again and timed it so that it didn't read so fast. I managed to (somewhat) space it out, and added a few little details that you don't really notice but add to the story's character. Haha.

Also, I'm thinking I will continue this in a bit… I'm going to my grandma's house for the next few days, so I won't be getting started on it right away. It might not have a consecutive outline, either, but I'm not sure yet. I just know that quite a few people liked this, so I'll continue for them and the pairing's sake.

* * *

1. Reunion

"'same-san, 'm back, un!" Deidara yelled as he catapulted into the Kiri nukenin's room. He jumped onto the shark man and hugged him. He had just come back from a three month mission, and had missed his rather possessive lover.

Kisame chuckled and hugged the blonde back. He was glad to see the artistic bird-lover again, as they so rarely were at the hideout at the same time. It made their relationship difficult to maintain, but they both worked hard at it, and almost never had fights- they could never be sure if they would see each other again once they parted for various missions.

All in all, it was a very good partnership. If they were at the base at the same time, they'd be inseparable and do all sorts of things as though joined at the hip. They'd spend the nights in either Kisame or Deidara's room, and go out to the village a few miles away for lunch or dinner.

One of their small rituals that helped add order to their life was that they would fill each other in on what had happened during their mission or missions. As Kisame had just gotten back a week earlier, he went first, breaking from the embrace to step a respectable distance away, staring blankly at his friend.

"Eh, it was just a stakeout," he told the artistic blonde, waving a hand dismissively. "We watched this daimyo in Kumo for a month and then stole a few scrolls from him about the Nibi. The leader figures that the nekomata is somewhere up there."

Deidara nodded, noting the odd glint in his friend's eye. He grinned to himself, knowing what would come after he gave his report. "We were mapping the area around Sunagakure, un, and learning the layout of the land in a one hundred kilometer radius for when we go after the Ichibi, un. I think I'll always have that map of Suna imprinted on my memory, un!"

Kisame smiled absently and kissed the blonde on the nose. He gazed down at the bird-like blonde. Desire and sexual tension from the past three months built up, and the need to release it had become inevitable the moment the blonde had entered his room.

In short, he really, really wanted- needed- to take him, soon… so he did.

He snatched up Deidara and dragged him into a hot possessive kiss. The blonde squeaked at the rough treatment and then relaxed into the blue man's hold, wrists in one of his lover's hands, an arm around him. Feverishly, Kisame undid the catches on the artist's cloak and yanked it off. He broke off the kissing long enough to rip off the fishnet shirt beneath that, and resumed making out.

The half-naked blonde squirmed in his hold, turning him on even more. He smirked and paused, saying, "What?"

Deidara scowled at him, hair mussed. "You better not be in clothes while I'm naked, un!"

Kisame grinned, showing all of his teeth as he leaned down close in. "I won't be," he said, snickering and letting go of his boyfriend. He pulled off his own cloak and then yanked the protesting blonde in close again, halting the other's complaints in another kiss. The hand not occupied with his boyfriend's arms quickly divested the blonde of any remaining clothing. He ground their hips together, grinning to himself at Deidara's gasp in reaction.

He let go of his koi's wrists and fisted some of the blonde hair, kissing the teen's jaw and making his way down the other's neck. Deidara moaned, momentarily diverted in his quest to rip off Kisame's shirt. A few seconds later, when he could think again, he managed to do so.

Skin met skin as the two stumbled onto the bed, Kisame shucking off pants on the way. They wrestled around on the bed, Kisame doing his best to pin his lover down and wear him out.

Eventually, he sat up on the edge, the blonde in his lap. One blue arm was across a pale chest, once again holding onto the hands, preventing them from escaping. The other arm clung to Deidara's waist, crushing him against Kisame. The blonde was straddling the other, panting for breath after the violent tussle. Kisame was sucking on the junction of the neck and shoulder, sharp teeth inflicting tiny cuts that he smoothed away with a skilled tongue.

A minute passed by, Deidara's breath slowly returning to normal. He shifted impatiently, tired of waiting, and sitting on what felt like a rock. He scowled darkly, muttering, "Come on, un…. We haven't got all day, un."

Kisame shifted his hips and growled lowly, pleased with the shudder of surprise that ran through Deidara's frame and the small gasp that was elicited from the action as he cut off the muttering. He never did have patience for complaints.

He repeated it, hearing the blonde groan at building tension. The arm around his lover's waist let go of its hold, and callused fingers traced around the blonde's chest and toned stomach, then down to the sensitive inner thighs. Deidara was moaning, and the vibrations traveled through the Kiri missing nin. Slowly, the hand traveled up a little, and Kisame inserted one finger inside the artist.

Deidara shifted slightly in discomfort, and whimpered when a second was added, stretching him further than usual. Kisame kissed up and down the other's neck in an effort to relax him a little. The blue man waited for his lover to adjust, and slowly scissored the two, stretching him a little more. He withdrew.

Deidara gasped as something much larger and longer filled him. Pain slowly grew, and he whimpered again.

Kisame moved slightly in an effort to find _that spot_, changing the angle of his entry, and the effect was instantaneous. The blonde arched and keened as his lover hit the bundle of nerves inside him. The pain drained away, and he needed more. But… Kisame wasn't moving. The lack of motion was becoming unbearable. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"'same," he groaned. "'same… more…"

Kisame smirked and moved again. Deidara gasped and arched for a second time, struggling a little, hands straining to move down to his neglected and throbbing member that was demanding more and more attention from the Kiri nin's actions. They were held in place by Kisame's large hand, keeping him from moving. He shifted, trying to pacify the feeling of need, but it did nothing. He groaned again.

"Please… more… un, please…" he begged.

Kisame grinned. He half lifted the blonde in his lap, and slammed him back down. Deidara keened wildly, jerking back.

Now Kisame let go of his wrists, but he put his elbows in front of and between the other's arms and sides, effectively trapping them, and fisted the blonde, who reflexively bucked in his grasp. One thumb drew a circle lazily on his lover's head, and then squeezed both fists as he thrust again. Deidara screamed, hands scrabbling for something to hold on to. They closed on the bedcover. The blonde gasped raggedly as he tried to focus on the real world, but Kisame repeated his previous actions and the artist lost his grip on his thoughts as the sensations went through him like a tidal wave.

The shark man slowly began to pick up speed, slowed down, then went faster, teasing his blonde lover. Deidara began to make a ragged keening sound punctuated with gasps and cries as the pace became more brutal, starting to solely go faster as Kisame's control slipped. Finally, the blonde lost it and climaxed with a loud cry, collapsing against his lover. Kisame grit his teeth as the tight ring of muscle squeezed briefly, thrust one last time, and came violently, body shuddering with effort.

He pulled out slowly, settling the artist against him. Both were breathing hard, and sat there, resting.

The quiet became silent as both caught their breath and started to relax slightly.

"Come on," Kisame said at last. "Let's go take a shower."

Deidara's chest rose and fell slowly as he sat comfortably against the blue-skinned man. "Mmmmm," he said lazily. He wasn't really concerned with taking a shower, though he knew in the morning he'd regret it if he didn't. He stretched and settled back against his boyfriend.

Kisame moved suddenly, picking up the blonde bridal style as he stood up, and walked to the shower amidst the startled squeaks of his koi. He ducked into the small shower unit and turned on the hot water, yanking the hair tie that held the blonde's long hair in place out. He tossed it by the sink, and pushed Deidara straight into a stream of hot water, eliciting a yelp from the blonde.

They both washed themselves off quickly, as the water heating systems in the hideout weren't the best and would give out hot water for only a brief time, and dried off, going back into the room. Kisame sank onto the bed with a groan, dragging Deidara along with him, who tucked his head under Kisame's chin and nestled up close to his lover, arms around his neck, humming slightly. Kisame shifted into a more comfortable position, and wrapped both arms around the clingy blonde. He fell into a doze as they just relaxed. The room was silent.

Deidara kissed his neck. "…'m glad t' see you again, un."

"… love you too."

* * *

A/n- I think I've only seen this pairing once, but it makes sense to me, so I decided to write it. My first lemon, so it probably sucks. I sat at my computer for two straight hours before this was finished.

**Nibi-** Two tailed demon, most likely a nekomata. Jinchuuriki is a female Kumogakure nin. The Akatsuki pair Hidan and Kakuzu is assigned to this demon. They debuted in manga chapter 312.

**Ichibi-** One tailed demon, otherwise known as the tanuki Shukaku. Jinchuuriki is everyone's favorite misunderstood psychopathic Gaara. Deidara and Sasori were the duo after this demon; Deidara loses an arm to Gaara and one to Kakashi while Sasori is killed by his grandmother and Sakura, but the demon is extracted from Gaara. He dies and is resurrected.


	2. Dango

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, or else Hidan would DIE. I hate religious fanatics. Even though Hidan is somewhat likeable. (He doesn't wear a shirt under his cloak :D)

**Warning:** Shonen ai. Yaoi. Whatever you call it. Kisame x Deidara and vice-versa.

Thanks to** kaja1234 **for encouraging me to write more, **Naitachal666 **for giving me the first constructive criticism I have ever received (and desperately needed, in this case), and to** Angelus Eros Weiss **and** Anime-Dudette **for making me feel like I chose a good pairing to write.

* * *

2. Dango

"So," Kisame said quietly, squeezing the blonde in his arms gently. "You're off to see the Kazekage tomorrow."

"Yep," Deidara said slowly from his position on the Kiri nin's lap. "Off to go blow up more stuff, un."

"Hmmm."

Silence.

"'Same-san, don't worry, un," the teen said, sensing the other's apprehension. "I'm not going to get myself killed by some kid who's from Sasori-danna's village, un. I wouldn't get to see you again in wherever you go after you die, un."

"…"

The artist turned his head and kissed Kisame on the cheek, one hand rising to stroke his lover's blue hair. The shark-like nin squeezed him tightly again.

"…still don't like it," he grumbled. "Sasori's got a death wish. He can't protect you if he lets himself get killed."

Deidara scowled. "I can take care of myself, un," he said petulantly.

For the third time Kisame held him tight, this time turning into more of a bear hug in a sitting position than a tight squeeze. For a long time, Kisame didn't relax his grip.

"Let's get some dango, un," the blonde said after a while, out of the blue. The Kiri nin blinked.

"Nani?"

The artist pulled himself from Kisame's grasp and turned around. "Dango!" he said brightly. "I feel like something sweet right now, un. And maybe we can torment Itachi-san with it, un! That would be fun, un!"

"Eh?" Kisame said, completely confused. Even after three years with Deidara, he still had no clue how the blonde could change moods so fast.

"Come _on_, un," the artist said impatiently, standing at the door, pulling on his cloak. He tossed Kisame's huge one to him. "We need to move fast before the stand closes!"

"But the stand's ten kilometers away!" Kisame said surprised. "And it's fifteen minutes to closing time!"

"That's why we need to move fast, un!" Deidara said, dancing with impatience.

"But we won't make in time," Kisame pointed out.

"If we run, yeah, un!" his koi said, and flung open the door. "Come on, un!" He dragged the Kiri nin out the door.

* * *

They managed to reach the stand three minutes before it closed. Kisame was bent double, gasping, as Deidara cheerfully bought the last of the dango at the tiny kiosk. Finished with his purchase, he turned to the shark like man and said, "Let's head back, un! I wanna torture Itachi-san, un!"

"Hold on… one minute…" the Kiri nin panted.

The blonde pouted. "You're no fun, un!" he complained. "Can't even take a little exercise, un!"

Kisame straightened as soon as he was able, and glared at his koi. "I am NOT a racer," he said stoutly. "And we were running pretty fast for a long time, so don't tell me it was 'a little exercise!'"

Deidara grinned cheekily, kissed him on the nose, and danced out of arm's length to say "Can't catch me, un!" and ran out of sight.

Kisame growled. He really, really hated it when the blonde did things like that. And so, just to annoy his (rather) hyper boyfriend, he took his time, running leisurely and taking at least a half-hour to get back to the hideout.

* * *

When he returned, he found an irritated Itachi walking away from the kitchen area. Seeing his partner, he paused and snapped, "Go tell your boyfriend not to eat so much sugar. He's eaten enough dan- I mean, he's eaten enough to be on a sugar high, and it's driving me crazy."

Kisame blinked at him. "How much has he eaten?" he inquired, mildly amused that Deidara had, in fact, managed to piss off Itachi by eating dango.

Itachi scowled darkly. "Something around twenty helpings. I lost count."

The Kiri nin blanched. There was enough sugar in twenty servings to sweeten a barrel of vinegar, and if just a _little_ sugar could give his lover enough energy to run around the country a few times… _definitely_ no sex tonight. Damn.

He walked into the kitchen and was treated to the sight of Deidara sitting on the table with no shirt or cloak on, eating dango. The bag from the kiosk looked like it was only half-full, and Kisame dreaded the fact that the rest had been eaten already.

The blonde brightened considerably at the sight of the Kiri nukenin, straightening up and waving to him with his free hand, probably trying to say "Hi 'Same-san!", though it came out more like "Hhh 'sme-sn!". He smiled cheerfully around a full mouth that he had stuffed with the sweet red-and-green dumplings, crumbs everywhere.

Kisame at once strode forward and snatched the bag of dango. He peered curiously inside, and was horrified to see that it was indeed only half full. "You ate half the dango!" he cried.

Deidara tried to speak, but only gibberish came out, so instead he nodded enthusiastically. He swallowed several times to regain the use of his mouth, and finally managed to crank out "'s _good_, 'Same-san, un! Better than usual, un…"

"No more," the Kiri nin said sternly, rolling the top of the bag closed and stowing it in one of his many hidden cloak-pockets. "You've had way to much already."

"No!" cried his koi, and dove for the bag. Kisame kept him at arm's length as the blonde frantically tried to regain his precious sweets.

After several minutes' worth of furious grappling, Deidara went limp. He decided to use Plan B to get his dango back.

"Please, un?" he said, trying his hardest to look pathetic and innocent. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Kisame looked uncomfortable. It was very hard trying to resist that damned puppy-dog eye look. "No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" begged Deidara, sensing a crack. He turned up the innocence. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

The Kiri nin's resolve cracked. "Fine," he groaned, and withdrew the bag from his cloak. He handed it back. Deidara squealed and instantly shoved a helping into his mouth happily.

Kisame scowled. "_However_," he said firmly, "you are getting out of this kitchen. You'll probably tackle Hidan if he comes in here and starts preaching."

"So?" Deidara wanted to know. "He's a religious fanatic who uses long and complicated ceremonies to attack his enemies."

"But if you tackle Hidan and Hidan does one of those freaky ceremonies on you, Sasori won't like it."

"Oh. Yeah." The blonde contemplated this reasoning of logic, and hopped off the table. He started walking.

The Kiri nin snagged his boyfriend's clothes as the other walked out of the room. He hurried out the door and followed the hyper Iwa nin to his room. Where the blonde promptly sat and continued munching on dango.

"You know there's no sex tonight," Kisame pointed out, scowling.

Deidara made an unintelligible sound.

Kisame's scowl became more pronounced. "And I was looking forward to it, too," he grumbled, waiting for the blonde's reaction.

Deidara glared at him.

The Kiri nin inwardly grinned.

Deidara stopped eating dango.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What?" he inquired innocently. "Not hungry?"

The blonde tackled him.

* * *

"Now, wasn't that fun?" the Kiri nin murmured huskily in his koi's ear. Deidara shivered. Kisame took that as a yes.

"Aren't you happy you stopped eating that stuff?" he pressed.

"…maybe, un."

Yep. Definitely yes that time.

"…it was still good dango, though, un."

* * *

A/n- Yes, I have continued this. For one chapter, I had, within a week, four reviews, two favs, and three alerts. So, I edited the first chapter about three different times, reposted it, three different times, and then wrote this. I didn't write a lemon in this chapter because 1) it would make this story seem more like something in a whorehouse, and 2) because I am basically lazy.

Just a note for you guys- if this isn't updated by Sunday July 16th, then it is very likely it won't be updated for another three weeks after that. Because on Sunday my family is moving back to the hell known as Fresno (let's just say… moving to Visalia was a GOOD thing), and a few days after that, we're heading to Ecuador in South America for two weeks. I probably won't have much access to a computer just to check my email and download the latest chapters of Naruto, let alone write a lot of chapters. Unfortunately.

So, until then… ja ne.


	3. Loss

**Disclaimer-**_Still_ not mine. If it was mine, Sasori would be alive, and Zetsu would eat Tobi.

**Warning-** Angst. Unfortunately. Also, yaoiness! Huzzah for Kisame x Deidara! And let's not forget the Tobi bashing, either.

* * *

3. Loss 

Deidara sighed as he watched Tobi run screaming around on the water. Of course they would give him the stupidest member possible as a new partner. This kid was so much more bearable when he was with Zetsu.

…he missed Sasori-danna. At least he was smart.

He slipped a hand into his bag of clay, and produced a Uogata Nendo (1) and dropped it into the water below. There was hardly a splash as he manipulated it to swim near the Sanbi's (2) head, and then explode.

"Did you see that, Deidara-san?" Tobi called. "My one-hit KO jutsu defeated it! Leaving a new member such as me with this huge task is something to be commended! I did it, didn't I?"

"…No. My exploding dolls were the ones that created art. It's all thanks to my art, un!" Deidara snapped. Tobi really was getting on his nerves.

He created another bird besides the one he was riding on, and dropped to the water, both tori gliding in a circle around him. They landed, and the two Akatsuki members tied chain-and-chakra core ropes around the Sanbi's head and front legs, attaching the other ends to the two birds. Deidara and Tobi got on to the left hand one and began towing it towards the shore.

Deidara lectured Tobi as they flew. "Now Tobi, don't get on the drawing!" he said. "The three-tails wasn't a jinchuuriki, so it's weak. It didn't have enough smarts to control its own strength."

Tobi said nothing. When Deidara looked around at him, he was lying on the birds back instead of sitting or standing.

Silence.

"…hey Tobi, I didn't mean to take it literally," Deidara said in disgust at his partner's silence. "At least say something…"

"…zzzzzzz."

Twitch.

_Bwoosh!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tobi yelled as he was blown off the bird.

"YOU IMBECILE! HOW'S THAT FOR A WAKE-UP CALL!" Deidara practically screamed.

* * *

They met Zetsu at the water's edge. 

"Zetsu," Deidara said grumpily, foregoing a greeting. "How the hell do you stand this idiot, un?"

"What?"

Tobi came into view, limping across the water, soaking wet.

"…Oh."

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi yelled. "Hi!"

It was all Deidara could do not to smash his head against a wall. He rather fancied the idea of smashing Tobi's head against a wall, but one thing stood in the way of both these ideas: there were no walls in the current vicinity.

Maybe a tree would work? Damn Sasori for getting himself killed. He would know.

Guessing what was on the Iwa nin's mind by the look on his face, Zetsu decided to get out of there fast. "Er… We'll take the Sanbi in. Go ahead and get back to Kawa no Kuni (3)."

Deidara grumbled. The only good thing about this was that once back at the hideout, he'd be able to keep away from Tobi. And he could probably lock himself in his room… Yeah, that would be nice…

"Oh… Deidara. Hoshigaki and Uchiha just returned from their current mission."

Well. That made things much better.

"Come on," Deidara snapped to the masked man, hopping back onto a bird and exploding the other. It knocked down some trees that almost, but not quite, hit Tobi. Damn. "Get on. I'm going, now." Tobi scramble on, and the bird took off fast enough to make him fall over backwards.

The blonde calmly straddled the bird's neck and settled for a long flight. It was at least four hours until they'd get there, though possibly shorter at this rate.

* * *

They got there in two. Tobi had a hell of a time hanging on. Deidara was rather pleased. He thought Sasori would be, too. 

He jumped off the bird, and his partner just barely made it off before he exploded the clay tori, completely disregarding the fact that they were still twenty feet off the ground. What was ninja training for? If you could jump from tree to tree when they were a good thirty-five to fifty feet apart, you could handle a measly distance of twenty feet.

Apparently, Tobi had never learned the correct way to land, as he landed on his feet and promptly fell over from the resistance of the ground. "Itai!" he yelled.

"Baka," muttered Deidara as he landed lightly on the ground, using chakra to push against gravity. Sasori always knew what would happen, and he knew how to land. The blonde brushed off his robes and strode calmly to the dark sort of hole hung with paper warding spells against unwanted visiting ninja and senseless citizens of the town several kilometers away that was the entrance of their base of operations, so to speak.

He ignored Tobi as the other nin tried frantically to get his attention. He went through the winding passage that took them to the series of caves and tunnels carved out by a river eons ago that formed their hideout, living quarters, kitchen, etc., losing the damned idiot in the process.

He took a left turn after three breaks to other tunnels and headed down the corridor that lead to the various members' rooms. He passed Hidan's, Kakuzu's, Zetsu's, his, the one that was formerly Sasori's but now Tobi's (damn the brat!), and finally came to a heavy wooden door with a sign tacked on by three shuriken and a senbon needle, saying "KEEP YOUR DAMN NOSE OUT OF MY ROOM." A small "Or else" was scribbled beneath it.

Deidara kicked the door open rather forcefully. Kisame started and fell off his bed. The blonde ignored this and plopped himself down, fuming, in the space the Kiri nin had formerly occupied.

"He's such an idiot, un," he complained to the grumbling shark nin. "He acts so immature he makes me feel old. I'm only nineteen, un! And damn it, _I'm _the one supposed to be an idiot! Un!"

Kisame got to his feet. "Eh… what is this about?"

Deidara huffed and scowled sulkily. "My partner is a godsdamned _idiot_, with no more sense than that blonde Kyuubi brat, un," he said scathingly. He waved his only arm (4). "Really, he's older than me! (5) Un!"

Kisame blinked confusedly. His koi was really annoyed if it was bothering the blonde this much. "Er…"

"You were right, he did have a death wish, un," the blonde went on bitterly. "So he went and got himself killed, and now I'm stuck with this idiot." He slumped down in his seat, depressed.

Kisame sat down carefully next to the Iwa nin. He knew Deidara had been especially close to the puppeteer, and he was still hurting from the Suna nin's demise a month prior. It didn't help that his new partner was and idiot- pretty much everyone in Akatsuki agreed on this, besides Zetsu and Tobi himself.

He hugged his koi. Deidara wrapped his one arm around him miserably.

* * *

A/n- Short and rather angsty. I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I'll probably put up another chapter later during the same time period.

(1) Uogata Nendo- Fish shaped exploding clay

(2) Sanbi- Three-tailed turtle-like demon. Does not have a jinchuuriki.

(3) Kawa no Kuni- Land of the River. Where the Akatsuki hideout is.

(4) Because one arm was squished by Gaara's sand, it couldn't be… whatever it is they did. Anyway, he has his right arm back.

(5) No one really knows how old Tobi is, but I think maybe around Itachi's age or something. And since Deidara's the youngest, two and two equals four… you know.


End file.
